


Now you see me

by Lord_Orange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Orange/pseuds/Lord_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a FBI Agent who had a relationship with his partner Jim until he found out, that Jim isn't playing very nice.<br/>So when Jim comes out to play hide-and-seek, John follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Well, a long train ride, good music and nothing else to do....  
> Music:  
> \- Editors - Sugar

It was dangerous. It was unreasonable. He could feel it, feel the uselessness of the whole situation.  
He could smell his own fear. He could hear his pulse rushing and felt his heart heavily pumping.

He knew that he was going to lose. His brain screamed at him that he was used and that he was only a toy.  
And he feared that he’d be broken in the end.

He really had cared for the other man, but his affection had turned to the opposite.   
The moment he had seen, what Jim was capable of, everything had turned into fear and disgust.

Something deep down inside him had shattered into pieces. And John had an irrevocable feeling,  
that only Jim could put those pieces back together. But he was quite sure that the other man would smash it as fast again as the last time.

His steps felt heavy on the floor as he ran through the abandoned amusement park.  
He should have waited for back up. John gripped his Beretta harder.

 

                                                                            ****************************

  
He moved slowly through the funhouse. His reflection thrown back at him a thousand times.  
As he looked at his diverse reflection more closely, he hardly could recognize himself.   
He studied his reflection, alone, with thousands of doppelgangers, left alone in the crowd.

Mean voices whisper in his ears. Screaming, laughing, taunting. Playing with him, with his mind, with his deepest fears.  
 _//Please, stop//_

Every inch of him begged him to flee, to never look back, but all he could do was stumbling forwards.  
 _//Jim, please…//_

Walking towards self-destruction. His Beretta clutched in his fist.

_//”I want you to realise, what your life is like, when I’m gone!”  
Please, don’t go…//_

He had been so smart at first. So good for John. So magnificent, outstanding and caring.  
John hadn’t had a chance. He felt deeply in love. Jim had him at a mumbled Hello.   
He was so good – he was a deadly poison in John’s heart.

He studied his reflection again, still alone, still with thousands of doppelgangers, left alone in the crowd.

Panic clung to him, like a wet shirt. He started running, barely avoiding colliding with one of the mirrors.  
All he could hear was his heavy breathing and a faint laughter.

He paused and with him his doppelgangers. In the corner of his eye he had caught a glimpse of the other man.  
John turned his head in every direction.

_Shoot._ His mind screamed. _Shoot. SHOOT!_   
With a loud bang he fired aimless at the nearest mirror. The mirror cracked. The world shattered, was broken. Beyond repair.

  
                                                                      ******************************

  
His face was pressed to the mirror. The cold surface cleared his fogged mind a bit.   
He could feel the heat radiate from the body behind him, the one that pressed him to the mirror.

“Jim” his voice, faint in his ears, cracked.   
He could feel the wicked smile, as the other man leaned closer to his ear and growled deeply “You are mine!”

 

“Kiss me?” John heard himself ask quietly.   
Jim smiled slightly, and leaned in, pressing his lips forcefully against John’s.   
John’s eyes closed, his hands captured Jims head and pulled him closer.

They broke apart and without hesitation or kindness, Jim begun to undress John. Tearing John’s shirt apart.

Liking and biting his way across John’s bare chest, he only stopped to bite down hard on one nipple.   
John moaned through it all, more and more with each lick. He arched his back in pleasure and felt himself harden in his trousers.

“I want to hear it!” Jim whispered against his ears and made John shiver.   
There was no point in denying. No point in not begging.

Jim undid John’s trousers to reveal John’s tight boxers. He palmed the hard erection through the thin layer of fabric while John’s trouser pooled somewhere at his knees.

“I won’t stop now, so you better ask nicely.” Jim whispered again.   
He pulled John’s underwear down and stroked his erection. John bit his lip and moaned when Jim touched the tip.

“Please, Jim. Please!” he begged with a whisper and bit his lip harder until he tasted blood.  
He wasn’t expecting any sweetness.

Jim withdrew shortly and John steadied himself against a mirror and spread his legs.   
Seconds later he hissed with pain, as he felt a pair of too dry fingers in him.

It will do, he told himself. He would feel the aftermath longer this way.   
His inside burned and his heart bled. He had decided to walk this way, as he had left Jim.

He screamed as Jim pushed inside him. He gasped in pain, fists clenched.  
It’s hard and ruthless. Jim’s fingers on his hip will leave marks.

A hand between his legs stroking him to completion and as he felt his orgasm built, Jim bites down in his neck and made him scream.

As soon as both of them are done, Jim straightened his clothes.   
Shortly he raised his hand as if to caress John’s cheek but then he left.

  
                                                                   *******************************

  
He wasn’t sure, how long he had lain there. Naked and used.   
As he started to dress himself again he glanced at one of the mirrors again.

He studied his reflection, alone, with thousands of doppelgangers, no longer alone in the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> <3 RR


End file.
